


Horror Movie Rules

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, Implications of mating, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Stiles is tipsy, Underage Drinking, Virgin Stiles, implications of virginity loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To survive a horror movie, there are certain rules you must follow. Drunkenly, Stiles tells Derek why he would not survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movie Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeeGollyWiz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/gifts).



> I'll admit, I was home alone and just crossing the boarder of drunk. And then I started getting creeped out by the fact I was home alone and started thinking about horror movies, more specifically Scream and the scene when the "rules" of a horror movie were being told.
> 
> Thus this creation was born.  
> I wrote surprisingly well during my state of inebriation!   
> Though, it is still very un-beta'd.  
> I do not own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Also shout out to Geegollywiz13 for putting up with my tipsy live blogging of season 1 of Teen Wolf (You are awesome pumpkin!)

Stiles unceremoniously plops himself into Derek’s lap with an amused giggle. Derek jumps in surprise, his hands on autopilot as they wrap around the hyperactive teenager.

“You know,” Stiles stars, a long slow grin splitting across his face. Derek’s mouth twists down in a frown at the fruit smelling alcohol lacing his breath. “There are _rules_ to surviving a horror movie.”

The alpha raises a thick black eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, opting to humor his obviously tipsy, bordering flat out drunk, boyfriend.

The teen nods to himself to Derek’s unsaid response, his brows furrowed with hazy concentration. He tips his head back to look Derek straight in the eyes, his own honey color gaze glassy.

“Yeah, there are rules,” He repeats again, still nodding.

Derek snorts and cradles Stiles as the teen shifts around on his lap to get comfortable. “And kind of rules would those be?” He prompts, tilting his head to the side. Stiles lulls his head, drunkenly mirroring him.

“Well_” He starts, only to cut off with a hiccup. Derek isn’t amused, but can’t help but admit he likes the way the alcohol has flushes Stiles cheeks, giving them a rosy quality. He decides he likes the color on him.

The teen huffs and loudly licks his lips and smacks them together. “Well, like, never call out ‘who’s there’. That’s just eggin’ your killer on.”

“Uh-uh,” Derek thinks this is ridiculous but doesn’t have the heart to stop him. But also thinks he needs to find out who supplied the underage boy with the overly fruity alcohol.

“Then, you can’t have sex,” His voice is hushed and his face flushes an even darker pink, the tips of his ears going bright red. “So virgins like me would probably survive, except I broke one of the other important rules.”

Derek sits stalk still, eyes wide. Stiles just admitted he was a virgin to him. He could have sworn that Stiles wasn’t a virgin. Then again he could possibly just be very handy with researching Google, like with everything else.

“Stiles, when were you going to tell me you were a virgin?” The alpha asks, cutting off Stiles next ‘important rule’.

Stiles jerks back and looks at him with hazy eyes but his face is still just as red, so he’s not exactly as drunk as Derek had originally thought. “I wasn’t.”’

Derek listens closely to his heartbeat. Even with his inebriated state there’s no blips or upticks, it’s still the same steady rhythm.

“You were going to let me be your first without telling me?” The boy nods slowly and adverts his eyes and bites his lower lip. Derek reaches forward and grasps his chin and nudges his face back to look at him. “Why, Stiles?”

He meets his eyes sheepishly, the light brown gaze looking less hazy by the second. More shy. He squirms in Derek’s lap uncomfortably and tries to pull out of his grasp, but Derek holds tight.

Stiles huffs in embarrassed frustration and rakes a hand through his short peach fuzz hair. “Look, it’s not a big deal or anything, “He stammers, now Derek can tell he’s lying by the pause in his heartbeat just before it increases. “I just, I just didn’t want you to know how inexperienced I am. I thought that I could wing it if we… if things actually made it to sex. You have more experience than me and I didn’t want you to have second thoughts if you found out I’ve never been with anyone else.”

Derek is once again stunned but chuckles, watching the blush deepen to red across his cheeks.

He leans forward, catching the tee off-guard as he nuzzles against him. His rough beard coated cheek scraping across the smooth barely there stubble of Stiles’ cheek.

“I like that you’re a virgin, Stiles,” Derek admits, murmuring close to his ear, sending a shiver straight up Stiles spine.

“R-really?” He squeaks, licking his lips hastily, breath hitching in his throat.

Derek nods and tightens his hold on his young lover. “Uh-huh.” He agrees, less than eloquently but still has the same effect.

“Why?”

“Because nobody else has touched you,” He purrs into his ear and Stiles whimpers, eyes falling shut with the warm moist feel of the alpha’s breath against his skin. “Nobody else besides me will ever touch you. You’ll only know the bodily pleasures of another by me.”

Stiles slowly opens his eyes to see the hooded red eyes of his alpha. Hi gaze drifts a bit lower, to his mouth, and can make out the very tips of razor sharp canines peeking out from his full lips. He shivers again and squirms in his lap; Derek’s fingers tighten against his hips.

“You really mean that?” Stiles manages to whisper and Derek growls in reply, his eyes blow wide, only a thin ring of red showing in his wolfed out eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Derek grins, flashing the elongated canines, sending Stiles pulse skyrocketing.

“Since you’re broken a cardinal rule,” Derek says slowly, eyes lighting up with mischief that is rare to see. “If you’re sober enough, how about we break the previous one stated? You’re already living a horror movie anyway, trusting the monsters that go bump in the night.”

“I’m sober, I’m good,” Stiles breathes, flat out ignoring the monster comment as he scrambles off of Derek’s lap and races towards the stairs, ripping his shirt over his head on his way, hands on his belt buckle before he’s even at the top of the stairs.

Derek’s grips the edge of the couch with white knuckles, his claws digging in deeply into the plush cushion. He resists the urge to give chase. Running from a wolf like that is an open invitation, but he pulls his instincts back.

Only when Stiles is at the very top of the stairs does he rise and calmly follow after him. He may now give into the instinct to chase, but there’s nothing holding him back from giving into the instinct to mate and claim what is presenting to him.

He never bothers to find out what rule Stiles has supposedly broken, but in the back of his mind, he just dares some horror movie villain to try getting his mate.

The thought makes him grin, a deep growl reverberating deep through his chest as he shuts the bedroom door behind him and reaches for his belt buckle, his prey is already spread out and waiting wearing nothing but a bright blush on the middle of his bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your kudos and comments.  
> Seriously, I love that stuff!  
> I eat them up faster than potato wedges with honey mustard!


End file.
